ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Trivia
Trivia for the 2018 hand-drawn animated fantasy adventure comedy-drama film: [[Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)|''Toby Fox's Undertale]]. Trivia *It was the second video game movie adaptation by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, first was the 2010 film [[wikipedia:Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film)|''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time]] based on 2003 action-adventure puzzle-platform video game of the same name as it was after 8 years from it's release. *The film release date was early 2 months from the other Colin Entertainment, Ltd. film Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie and almost after 2 months from the release date of ''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2''. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Flowey the Flower is a similar connection from the main antagonist Bill Cipher as he was been voiced by Alex Hirsch the creator of ''Gravity Falls''. *This is the first animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios to have a PG-13 rating since ''The Black Cauldron'' receive a PG rating back in 1985. *There are many differences in the theatrical and home releases of the film. **When Flowey absorb the six human souls as the screen was brighten up when the movie is been under control by Flowey with differences. **#In theatrical release, the movie projector is burned up. **#In home release, it sent the viewer back at the DVD or Blu-Ray main menu but many buttons didn't work but the Play button work. **TBA. *It was the first Disney Intro Logo Variation as the castle is setting in Asgore's Castle from Undertale. *This was Davidwikipedia:David TennantTennant's first voice role in Walt Disney animated film since he doing the role of Scrooge McDuck in 2017 reboot television ''DuckTales'' in Disney XD. *In Photoshop Flowey battle it have many Easter eggs. *#The television screen with the distorted human screen is portrayed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast as it have the same connection to the game itself where Toby Fox(?) is also did the role. *#In the television screen that it used with the previous Disney live-action and animated shorts, movies and shows like ''Steamboat Willie'', ''The Skeleton Dance'', ''The Haunted House'', ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', ''The Black Cauldron'' and many others including Lucasfilm, Marvel Comics and Pixar with black and white distorted in the climax. *#When Flowey is changing the scenes of the six human souls, inside of the television screen is shown sprite weapons of the souls like Patience with Knives, Bravery with Spinning Gloves like from the game. *#During in the Six Human Souls, it used with different style of music that was been references to the generations of popular video game console like, Patience was Atari 2600, Bravery was Nintendo Entertainment System, Integrity was Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo, Perseverance was Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Sega Saturn, Kindness was GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox, Justice was Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and finally for the Finale was the Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. *It gave special thanks to Monstercat for using the ending theme of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SItIaWAjI_4 Feint - We Won't Be Alone (feat. Laura Brehm)]. Planned ideas *The movie distributors were going to collab with Colin Entertainment, Ltd. as it start the bidding war with Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, Sony Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Lionsgate. Later in 2016 at Sony Pictures announced for the infamous computer-animated film ''The Emoji Movie'' as Colin Lloyd rejected Sony for the uncreative idea, after the rejection of Sony the winner was Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures as Colin Lloyd is allow Walt Disney Pictures to make a feature-length film. *The title of the movie was originally name as Determination or Walt Disney Animation - Undertale. *There are rejected voice actors or actress to do the voice of the character. **John DiMaggio or Tom Kenny as Flowey the Flower. **Kath Soucie as Toriel. **Dan Aykroyd or Steven Wright as Sans. **Jessica DiCicco as Undyne. **There are four possibly for the voice roles as King Asgore Dreemurr as they were been considered it but due to budget issue and rejection. **#James Earl Jones **#John Goodman **#Liam Neeson **#Patrick Stewart **Skandar Keynes as Asriel Dreemurr but he retired from his film role as he was been replaced by Ryan Potter. **Andy Dick as Mad Dummy. **Martin Landau was going to the role as W.D. Gaster, but he was been passed away as he was been replaced by Ian McKellen. *The film is originally going to be computer-animated feature movie, but the director stated that he wanted this film in hand-drawn since it hasn't used in 7 years from the release of 2011 film ''Winnie the Pooh''. *It was going to featured Papyrus battle (not in the Genocide Route) in the final cut, however it was been removed, thankfully it was only appeared in home-release to be in the movie. *The movie was going to have a musical but it was been scrapped for an unknown reason, however the musical list is somehow survived including in the Genocide Route as it was been found by Colin Lloyd Pendergast. *#''Once Upon A Time'' (sung by: Monsters, Humans and King Asgore Dreemurr. Narrated by Toriel) *#''Your Best Friend'' (sung by: Flowey the Flowey) *#''Fallen Down'' (sung by: Toriel) *#''RUINS'' (sung by: Frisk, Toriel and Ruins Monsters) *#''Napstablook'' (sung by: Napstablook) *#''Home (w/ Musicbox)'' (sung by: Frisk, Toriel, and ghost of Asriel) *#''Heartache'' (sung by: Toriel) *#''Your Best Friend - Reprise'' (sung by: Flowey the Flowey) *#''sans. and NYEH HEH HEH!'' (sung by: Sans and Papyrus) *#''SNOWDIN'' (sung by: Frisk, Sans, Snowdin Monsters) *#''Snowdin Town'' (sung by: Sans and Snowdin Town Monsters) *#''Undyne'' (sung by: Undyne and Papyrus) *#''Bonetrousle'' (sung by: Papyrus and Sans) *#''Undyne - Reprise'' (sung by: Undyne) *Frisk was originally going to be male and voice by Ryan Potter, later he was now doing the role as Asriel Dreemurr. *The name of Frisk is originally named as "Protagonist", "Human", "Child" and/or possibly "Player". *The Genocide Story was originally going to be in the theatrical release, but it was been cut out when the Genocide Story is available only in DVD or Blu-Ray release with additional rating of Animated blood. *In the Genocide Story, it was going to featured the Anomaly (simply known as the Player) voiced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast. But it was been replaced by Chara. *The Chara's origin story was going to be in the final cut of how Chara was appeared in the underground and her only parents in the surface were killed, but it was been removed as the CEO of Colin Entertainment, Ltd. think it will make so much run-time and even intense for it as he can use the origin story in the only Blu-ray release or in YouTube called Toby Fox's Undertale - Chara's Origin. Category:Trivia